Swampfire
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's design hasn't changed except for his more rooted-like feet and now having five claw-fingered hands. He now has a visible chin. The Omnitrix symbol is also moved from his chest to his stomach. SWAMPFIRE.png|Swampfire in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Swampfire fire ov.png|Swampfire shooting fire Swampfire Regeneration.png|Swampfire reattaching his hand Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms to project fire. As displayed by Negative Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, his methane is strong enough to knock a human unconsious. In Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), Swampfire was revealed to emit a methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, tunnel underground and burst in a coating of flames, and launch a concentrated, straight beam of fire. Swampfire is also enabled to have a limited flight by launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1. In Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire was capable of launching a flamethrower-like blast, as well as igniting his hands for "flaming fists", creating a ring of fire to roast enemies, and causing thorny vines to sprout from the ground. Swampfire has a high degree of chronokinesis. In Cosmic Destruction, he was able to create amounts of plants and ignite them. Swampfire is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes, as demonstrated in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Ghost Town. Swampfire can reattach detatched body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detatched limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at a quick pace. Swampfire has superhuman strength, able to push over a Highbreed weather tower, as well as hold against Vilgax with his bare fists. Swampfire has a form of enhanced speed, as when he was displayed running towards Vilgax in, The Final Battle: Part 2, the scenery was blurry as he was speeding past. In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire was able to walk striaght through an iron bar in his holding cell. Weaknesses In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector continously, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, though he can thaw out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Alien Force *Swampfire first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1: **'Swampfire defeated some DNAliens and Kevin. *In Everybody Talks About the Weather: **'Swampfire gave Alan advice on flying and destroyed the DNAlien weather tower. *In Paradox: **'Swampfire tried to stop Kevin from battling Paradox. *In Plumbers' Helpers: **'Swampfire escaped the Null Void and defeated Manny and Helen. *In X = Ben + 2: **Swampfire defeated Sevenseven, Attea and the Incurseans. *In Alone Together: **'Swampfire defeated a large group of Dasypodidae. **Later, Swampfire healed Reinrassic III's detached hand. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy: **'Swampfire battled Negative Humungousaur. *In Undercover: **'Swampfire saved the team from an exploding Teleporter Pod. *In Grounded: **'Swampfire was defeated by a Highbreed. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1: **Swampfire helped battle the DNAliens. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2: **'Swampfire battled a Highbreed Commander. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2: **Swampfire defeated Goop. *In Simple: **'Swampfire captured one of the team leaders. *In Single-Handed: **'Swampfire, with no left hand, battled some Vulpimancers. He scared them and two kids away with a fire blast. *In Ghost Town: **'Swampfire protected a young Chimera Sui Generis girl from some Ectonurites. *In Trade-Off: **'Swampfire's powers were drained by Darkstar, but he gets them back. *In Time Heals: **'An alternate future Swampfire battled Charmcaster, her Rock Creatures and Rock Creature Kevin. *In The Final Battle: Part 1: **'Negative Swampfire captured Gwen. *In The Final Battle: Part 2: **'Swampfire was used by the bioids to destroy Ben, but failed as they returned to normal after the Omnitrix self-destructed. **Ben then transformed into Swampfire using the Ultimatrix to battle Vilgax, before going Ultimate. Ultimate Alien *In Fame: **'Swampfire is seen on TV. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live: **'Swampfire battles Zombozo, Vulkanus and Charmcaster. *In Video Games: **'Swampfire failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Andreas’ Fault: **'Swampfire saved Andreas from the Forever Knights. *In Ultimate Aggregor: **'Swampfire went Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron: **'Swampfire thawed Gwen out of some ice. *In The Forge of Creation: **'Swampfire went Ultimate. *In Eye of the Beholder: **'Swampfire battled the Sentinels until he went Ultimate. *In The Big Story: **'Swampfire was used by Clone Ben. **Swampfire was later used by Ben, Swampfire goes Ultimate. *In Ben 10,000 Returns: **'Swampfire was killed when he was hit with Eon's time ray. **Later, Swampfire was restored by Ben 10,000. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing: **'Swampfire lit a campfire. *In Simian Says: **'Swampfire is used to fight the Arachnichimp DNAliens and cures DNAlien Eunice. *In Catch a Falling Star: **'Swampfire broke into the dog pound. *In The Eggman Cometh: **'Swampfire was defeated by Mutant Chickens. *In Night of the Living Nightmare: **''In a dream, Swampfire defeated Albedo as Gwen. Omniverse *In ''Have I Got A Deal For You, **Swampfire failed to stop the Skreegit. Appearances Video Games Swampfire galactic racing 2.jpg|In Galactic Racing Swampfire va.png|In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction Ben 10 Alien Force: The Video Game *Swampfire is a playable alien character in this game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. His fire can used to burned root, gas, and enemies. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Cosmic Destruction. His fire can used to burned gas, root, and enemies. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Swampfire is a playable racer in this game on all platforms (except DS). Punch Time Explosion and XL *Swampfire is one of the aliens used by Ben in Battle. Online Games Naming and Translations Trivia *His voice resembles Maximus' voice from American Dragon Jake Long. *In MAD, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was colored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had blue fire. *Despite having no nose, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. *Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after you beat Fusion Ben. *Swampfire appears in Cartoon Network's TKO, his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike and his super move is Inferno Blast. *In Double or Nothing, Swamps displayed the ability to breath fire. Swampfire has not displayed this ability. References See Also */Gallery/ *Ultimate Swampfire